Oublie moi
by mucc
Summary: Remus décide d'aller rendre visite à Sirius à Azkaban et de se vider le coeur. Slash RLSB


**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi. J'emprunte les persos de JK Rowling et je les lui rends tout de suite après… (Quoi que j'aimerais bien garder Remus pour moi… )

**Titre : **Oublie moi

**Résumé : **Remus décide d'aller visiter Sirius à Azkaban et de se vider le cœur.

Remus pénétra dans la sombre forteresse, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Quelques secondes à peine depuis qu'il était entré et il avait déjà une envie pressante de repartir en courant. Toutefois, il n'en fit rien. Il devait absolument qu'il continue à suivre le détraqueur qui se trouvait devant lui. Il devait aller voir Sirius.

Le détraqueur continua de le guider à travers les dédales de corridors que contenait la prison. Durant le trajet, Remus passa devant plusieurs cellules d'où s'élevaient toutes sortes de sons. Cela allait de murmures affolés et déments aux hurlements déchirants. Remus détourna la tête et réprima un nouveau frisson. folés et déments aux hurlement déchirants.de douleurrison. ' Cet endroit était vraiment horrible!

Bientôt, celui qui le guidait s'arrêta. Remus le regarda et celui-ci leva une main, pointant la cellule qui se trouvait devant eux. Il se recula, laissant la voie à Remus et celui-ci s'avança vers les barreaux. Il s'y accota et observa ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Tout était noir. Seuls les quelques rayons de la lune croissante éclairait l'intérieur. La pièce était vide, à l'exception d'un homme accroupi dans un coin. L'homme en question avait des cheveux noirs emmêlés et une barbe naissante commençait à apparaître sur ses joues qui se creusait lentement.

Remus toussota légèrement afin de signaler sa présence à l'autre. Celui-ci releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient totalement inexpressifs. Puis, il aperçut Remus et ses yeux prirent soudainement de l'éclat.

-Tu es venu me chercher? murmurra-t-il d'une voix rauque où se percevait nettement une joie contenue.

-Non, Sirius. Je ne suis pas là pour venir te chercher, répondit Remus d'une voix qu'il tenta de contrôler. Je suis ici parce que je veux des réponses. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fait tout ça. Pourquoi les as-tu tué, Sirius? James, Lily, Peter…. et moi, d'une certaine façon. Pourquoi?

Les yeux de Sirius s'assombrirent. Il détourna le regard et se mit dos à Remus.

-Réponds-moi, Sirius! dit Remus, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Mais l'autre homme ne répondit pas.

-Je n'aurais pas dû venir, murmura Remus. Qu'est-ce que j'attendais de toute façon?

Sur ce, il se retourna et repartit en chemin inverse, vers la sortie. Il avait fait à peine quelques pas lorsque :

- Attends, Remus!

Celui-ci se figea. Il se retourna et fixa l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer, continua Sirius avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Viens.

Remus retourna près du grillage de la cellule et s'accroupit afin d'être à la même hauteur que Sirius. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui afin de pouvoir murmurer et que l'autre l'entende.

- C'est vrai, Remus. Tu as raison. C'est à cause de moi s'ils sont morts. Je les ai tués. Et tu sais quoi? Je m'en fiche.

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Tu es vraiment en train de me dire que tu as tué tes amis et que cela ne te fait rien du tout, Sirius? Mais alors, durant tout ce temps où nous avons été ensemble… Les maraudeurs… Puis toi et moi… Cela ne voulait rien dire pour toi? Tu te fichais complètement de nous?

Sirius eut un nouveau sourire mauvais, puis éclata de rire. Remus frissonna.

- Eh oui, Remus. Tout cela ne voulait rien dire. Ça été plutôt drôle, je dois dire. De vous voir avoir une telle confiance en moi, durant tout ce temps. Même après que j'aie révélé ton secret à Rogue, tu as accouru vers moi pour me pardonner. Ensuite, tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rire! Je dois tout de même avouer que j'ai eu du plaisir avec toi. J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais de toi. Cela m'a empêché de m'ennuyer pendant un petit bout de temps…

-Tu veux dire, dit Remus, les yeux brillants de larmes, que pendant tout ce temps tu ne m'as jamais aimé? Tu n'as fait que te servir de moi comme ton jouet?

- Eh oui, continua Sirius. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour toi, Remus. Tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase. Remus avait brusquement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes au travers du grillage de la cellule. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mouillant le visage de Sirius. Il embrassait l'autre homme avec passion. Celui-ci ne répondit pas à son baiser. Il se contenta de rester immobile, laissant Remus faire.

Bientôt, Remus se recula. Il essuya ses larmes.

- Je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien senti, Sirius, chuchota-t-il.. Pendant tout ce temps, tu n'as vraiment rien ressenti pour moi?

- Non, Remus. Je te l'ai dit. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

À ces mots, Remus se releva et partit en courant vers la sortie. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici. Pourquoi était-il venu? Il avait vaguement espéré que Sirius lui dise qu'il n'était pas coupable dans toute cette histoire, mais maintenant il était plus coupable que jamais dans le cœur de Remus. Maintenant, il le haïssait.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O

Sirius regarda Remus s'enfuir. Le détraqueur qui avait observé leur échange était parti lui aussi. Sirius se releva donc et alla se rasseoir dans son coin, dans la pénombre. Là, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait dû dire tant de choses horribles à Remus. Son pauvre Remus. Comme il devait le détester à présent! C'était ce que Sirius avait voulu, alors pourquoi se sentait-il si triste à présent? Il avait dû lui dire cela. Il ne voulait pas que Remus passe sa vie à se morfondre sur lui. Lui qui l'aimait tant, il voulait que son Remus puisse continuer sa vie sans lui. Sirius se savait innocent, mais il ne voulait pas que Remus le sache. Il voulait qu'il le croit coupable afin qu'il puisse continuer à avancer, qu'il puisse tourner la page. Il devait l'oublier. Là où il était, Sirius n'existait déjà plus pour le reste de la société. Il voulait qu'il en soit de même dans le cœur de Remus afin qu'il puisse être heureux à nouveau.

Sirius avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à ne pas répondre au baiser de Remus. Mais il l'avait fallu.

Les larmes de Sirius rouaient à présent le long de ses joues. Il releva la tête et observa la lune presque pleine au dehors.

-Je suis désolé, mon amour, murmurra-t-il. Je suis désolé de devoir te faire de la peine, mais tu t'en remettras, tu verras. Oublie-moi, ce sera mieux pour toi. Toutefois, moi je ne t'oublierai jamais. Parce que je t'aime…

FIN

Une petite review, svp?


End file.
